


Unexpected.

by XpersephoneX



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Chlodine - Freeform, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-04-14 13:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14136648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XpersephoneX/pseuds/XpersephoneX
Summary: 100er, 200er & 300er Drabble





	1. »I fell for you.«

**Author's Note:**

> Nadine will endlich schlafen, aber ihr Kopf ist hellwach.

Frustriert rutschte Nadine Ross tiefer.  
Zum Schlafen war das abgenutzte Sofa eindeutig ungeeignet, aber besser als der Boden, auf dem Sam Drake, unter einer für ihn zu kleinen Decke, zusammengekauert schnarchte.  
Im Nebenzimmer befand sich Chloe, bei Meenu, dem Mädchen, das ihnen Unterschlupf gewährte. Beide hatten einen Narren aneinander gefressen.  
Chloe und Kinder.  
Eine überraschend passende Kombination. Überraschend, weil der Frau ein gewisser Ruf vorauseilte und Nadine hatte ihre knallharte Ader kennengelernt.  
Je länger sie beieinander waren und den Gefahren trotzten, je öfter kam eine andere Seite zum Vorschein – eine witzige, aufgedrehte, aber auch unsichere und verletzbare.  
Was stets blieb war eine Erkenntnis: Chloe Frazer war ein verdammter Dickkopf.  
Und für diesen warf sie sämtliche Regeln über Bord.

Partner nannte Nadine nie beim Vornamen.  
 _Frazer_ , nicht Chloe.  
Es wahrte die Distanz – eigentlich simpel.  
Dann war etwas entstanden. Schleichend, ohne zu wollen.  
Aus Frazer wurde _Chloe_.  
Vergessen war Shoreline. Vergessen war der Stoßzahn von Ganesha.  
Nadine riskierte Kopf und Kragen – _Ihretwegen_.  
Und da wurde es klarer und klarer.  
Die Wärme.  
Das Herzklopfen.  
Das Prickeln auf der Haut.  
Die Schmetterlinge im Bauch.  
Nadine Ross hatte sich tatsächlich _verliebt_.

Da packte sie das Kissen, warf es Sam auf den Kopf. Sein Schnarchen verebbte.


	2. »She makes me feel happy ... I guess.«

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe wird mit ihren Gefühlen konfrontiert.

Als sich Chloe griesgrämig gegen den Verkaufstisch lehnte, schimpfte Meenu: »Du schreckst meine Kunden ab!«

»Welche Kunden?«, kam die süffisante Antwort.

Mit Schmollmund stierte Meenu hoch.

»Was machen Nadine und Sam?«, schwenkte sie lieber um und Chloe wich dem Blick aus.

»Sam vergnügt sich bestimmt und Nadine …« Nadine war früh außer Haus gegangen. Wo sie sich herum trieb, konnte sie nicht sagen.

»Sam ist lustig, aber Nadine mag ich ein bisschen mehr.«

Chloe lachte. Das war ihr bereits aufgefallen.

»Ist das so?«, fragte Chloe dennoch neckend nach.

Meenu setzte sich neben sie auf den Tisch, wartete einen Moment, ehe sie griente.

»So gesehen, hast du Nadine auch lieber als Sam.«

Stutzig hob Chloe eine Augenbraue.

»Weil wir ein gutes Team abgeben?«

Meenu kicherte.

»Du bist eher _verliebt_.«

Chloe holte hörbar Luft.

»Für dein Alter steckst du deine Nase zu weit in Angelegenheiten anderer.“

»Alter ist ’ne Zahl!«, konterte Meenu.

»Ach?«

Meenu ließ die Beine baumeln, während sie verträumt nach oben schaute.

»Du siehst Nadine auf dieselbe Weise an, wie Papa und Mama es immer getan haben.«

Das saß.

»Sagen wir, ihre Nähe macht mich einfach … glücklich?«

»Dann ist Liebe bescheuert.«

»Warum?«

»Weil dich ihre Abwesenheit unausstehlich macht!«

Punkt für Meenu.


	3. »Meant to be?«

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nadine will abreisen. Chloe gefällt der Gedanke nicht.

Ein bescheuerter Plan.  
»Und was dann?«  
Nach zwei Wochen wollte Nadine abreisen. Chloe war dagegen.  
»Kommt das nächste Abenteuer. Wir sind Partner.«  
Partner.  
Für Chloe war Nadine weitaus mehr. Männer wickelte sie spielend leicht um den Finger, aber bei Nadine war es schwer auszudrücken, was sie wollte.  
Gefühlskram galt nicht als eine ihrer Stärken.  
»Chloe?«  
»Ich …«, räusperte sie sich.  
Nadine grinste.  
»Ich muss das erledigen und danach komme ich zurück, versprochen.«  
»Weiß ich, aber dein Gehen stört mich«, sprach sie wahrheitsgetreu aus.  
»Deshalb gehe ich jetzt, um später alle Zeit der Welt zu haben.«  
»Wofür?«  
»Na, für uns.«  
»Oh ... Oh!«


	4. »You left me waiting.«

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe hat lange genug gewartet.

Chloe grinste.

Spürte sie doch das starrende Augenpaar der andere, das ein angenehmes Prickeln auslöste.

Eineinhalb Monate waren seither vergangen.

Knappe Telefonate, verzögerte Nachrichten.

Für mehr hatte es an Zeit gefehlt.

Nun war Nadine hier, bei ihr in London, und erzählte von ihrem Deal – umsonst, denn sofort vergaß Chloe das Gesagte wieder.

Ihre Aufmerksamkeit litt.

Wurde von dem abermals erwachten Verlangen, das sie seit dem Abschied heimsuchte, übermahnt.

Erst kämpfte Chloe, dann verlor sie.

»Halt die Klappe«, raunte sie an Nadines Lippen, ehe sie den Abstand überbrückte und endlich den Kuss stahl, nach dem sie sich lange genug gesehnt hatte.


	5. »It’s … perfect.«

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nadine wollte schon immer die Nordlichter sehen.

Gebannt starrte Nadine gen Himmel.

Die kalte Nachtluft verlor an Wirkung, zu sehr wärmte das wohlige Gefühl in ihrer Brust.

Nach all den Jahren war sie endlich da – Island und über ihr das atemnehmende Schauspiel der Nordlichter.

Eines aufgeregten Kindes gleich, lächelte Nadine vor sich hin.

 

Irgendwann dann, hörte sie das süßliche Kichern ihrer Freundin.

Chloe war mit ihrem üblichen Protokoll fertig geworden – Erinnerungsschnappschüsse.

Vor einer Woche, als sie heil vom Abenteuer zurückkehrten, wurde sie von Chloe mit einem zweiwöchigen Islandtrip überrascht. Mit dem Kommentar, das es an der Zeit war, sich vermehrt der _Bucket list_ zu widmen.

Die erste längere Reise der beiden ohne Arbeit, ohne Zeitdruck und Achtsamkeit – dafür vierzehn Tage der Zweisamkeit.

Chloe hatte sich Island und die Nordlichter eingeprägt, obwohl sie, um die gefährliche Jagd nach dem Stoßzahn aufzulockern, einfachen Smalltalk geführt hatten. Und dieser Vorfall lag Monate zurück.

»Perfekt getroffen, nicht wahr?« fragte Chloe vergnügt, während sie fasziniert empor starrte und Nadine das Funkeln in ihren Augen wahrnahm.

Jenes, das auftrat, wenn das Abenteuer sie näher ans Ziel brachte und das stärker wurde, wenn sie das gesuchte Relikt zum ersten Mal erblickte.

Nadine nahm jede Nuance wahr, schluckte schwer.

Plötzlich verblassten die Nordlichter, was zählte war einzig und allein Chloe, die Nadine, mehr denn je, in den Bann zog.

Island und Nordlichter.

Beides mochte sie, eine perfekte Kombination und den Besuch hatte sie sich oft ausgemalt.

Abseits der sonstigen Touristenschar ein passendes Plätzchen finden, entspannt das Lichterspiel beobachten.

Ungestört.

Allein.

Allein … nie war Nadine der Gedanke gekommen, was dieser Erfüllung womöglich den endgültigen Hauch von Perfektion verleihen würde und ihr in diesen Minuten erst bewusst wurde: die richtige Begleitung.

Jemanden neben sich zu wissen, den sie liebte und dieselbe Faszination empfand. Chloe war da und Nadine glücklich, zuvor nie Zeit gefunden zu haben.

»Ja, perfekt.«


	6. »My happy place.«

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe ist endlich angekommen.

Früher, als Chloe noch alleine war, hatte sie das Heimkommen nicht gemocht, was dieser merkwürdigen Leere geschuldet war, die jede beendete Schatzsuche hinterlassen hatte.  
Heute liebte Chloe die Rückkehr.  
Zusammen mit Nadine hatte Chloe ein Heim geschaffen.  
Abgeschieden, fernab aller Gefahren.  
Es hatte gedauert, bis sie das Passende gefunden hatten, und Nadine etliche Nerven gekostet.  
»Kaum zurück, schon liegen deine Sachen wahllos verstreut«, hörte sie Nadine seufzend, die mit zwei Weingläsern auf die Veranda trat.  
»Ich liebe dich auch.« Nadine mochte Ordnung, Chloe kümmerte sich beim Auspacken weniger darum. »Du weißt, auf wen du dich eingelassen hast.« Als Nadine sich gesetzt hatte, ließ Chloe sich zurückfallen. Legte die Hand auf den Arm, der sich um ihren Bauch geschlungen hatte und lächelte einfach in sich hinein.  
Chloe war endlich angekommen. Hier, mit Nadine an ihrer Seite.  
Etwas, das sich Chloe insgeheim immer gewünscht, aber nie offen ausgesprochen hatte.  
Langsam streckte sie den Kopf zurück, musterte Nadines Züge.  
Chloe war glücklich und ihre Gefühle überrumpelten sie heute noch, machten aus ihr einen dieser Softies. Dafür hatte sie Nate etliche Male aufgezogen.  
Mittlerweile verstand sie ihn besser.  
»Was ist?«, lachte Nadine und Chloe schüttelte einfach den Kopf, rückte noch näher.  
»Home sweet home.«


	7. »Frazer!«

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ein Geburtstag steht vor der Türe und Nadine ist nicht begeistert.

Chloes Finger trommelten nervös am Lenkrad.  
Sie befanden sich auf dem Rückweg in die Zivilisation, im Gepäck eine beachtliche Kiste alter, sehr alter Golddublonen.  
Ein voller Erfolg, aber Chloe war anders zumute.  
Der Seitenblick unterstrich das miserable Gefühl.  
Nadine schien ausgelaugt, aber zufrieden – sie hatte die Einladung definitiv vergessen.  
»Donnerstag wird Cassie zwei Jahre alt«, erinnerte Chloe schlussendlich und starrte sogleich auf die Straße, sobald ihr Nadines gekräuselte Lippen aufgefallen waren. »Wir müssen hin.«  
»Du musst«, gab ihre Freundin, nachdem sie demonstrativ die Wasserflasche ausgetrunken hatte, säuerlich zurück.  
Chloe atmete tief durch.  
»Elena mag dich, Sam ist da-«  
»Und Drake.«  
»Er ist der Vater!«, lachte Chloe.  
»Mit dem ich nicht warm werde.«  
»Was ich nicht verstehe.«  
Nadine brummte verstimmt.  
»Die Kleine ist süß und sie mag dich«, versuchte Chloe wesentlich sanfter.  
»Cassie ist ja auch nicht das Problem.«  
Natürlich nicht. Es war Nathan Drake.  
»Dir ist bewusst, dass«, begann Chloe räuspernd, als ein Gedanke sich selbstständig machte, »unsere Liebelei Jahre zurück liegt? Und das letzte Mal bezeichne ich eher als Mittel-zum-Zweck-Affäre. Von der großen Liebe keine Spur.«  
»Frazer!«  
»Wollt’s nur gesagt haben.« Dabei zuckten ihre Schultern. »Sam magst du mittlerweile, auch Elena und Sully.«  
Nadine schwieg.  
Chloe wartete und so schielte sie immer wieder zur Seite, was ihre Freundin bemerken musste, aber augenscheinlich ignorierte.  
Minutenlang.  
»Nate ist keine Niete im Bett, aber unser Sex ist um Welten besser.«  
»Oh Gott … hör auf!«  
»Dann nenn mir einen Grund.«  
»Sein Getue, okay? Er ist unausstehlich!«  
»Lern ihn besser kennen.«  
Nadine schnalzte die Zunge.  
»Oh, du meinst, in den Minuten, in denen ihr uns alleine lässt? Wo wir dann in peinlicher Stille in unsere Gläser starren und um Erlösung beten? Chloe, wir sind höflich zueinander, aber eben keine Freunde.«  
»Das ist kindisch!«  
»Und wer unterstellt mir gerade Eifersucht?«  
Chloe rollte die Augen über.


End file.
